Tod
(Adult) Tod is the titular protagonist in Walt Disney's 24th animated classic, The Fox and the Hound and in its 2006 less successful 2006 direct-to-video midquel. He is the son of his late ill-fated mother, Vixey's husband, the former arch-nemesis of Amos Slade and Chief, the friend of Dinky, Boomer, and Big Mama, Widow Tweed's ex-pet, and Copper's best friend despite the two being natural enemies. In the film, he has been voiced by the late legendary Mickey Rooney. He played Vision in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: Tod is a fox and one of Stephen Squirrelsky's friends. He Played King Xerxes in One Night With The Fox He is the king of ancient Persia He Played Robin/Tim Drake In The New Bathound Advetures He is a superhero He Played Rajah In Kermiladdin and Kovuladdin He is a Tiger He Played Aladdin In Todladdin, Todladdin 2: The Return of Farley, and Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Street rat He Played Haru In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an earthbender He Played In Todcules He is a Prince He Played Robin Hood In Tod Hood He is a Fox He Played Prince Charming in Vixeyrella He is a Prince He Played Garrett in Quest for the Farthing Wood He is a Blind Warrior He Played Edward Darling in Skunk Pan in Return to Neverland (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) He is Jane's Father He Played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Youknowhatmoviesucks Style) He is a Jedi He Played Adult Simba in The Fox King (ToonJoey34 style) He is a Lion He Played Balto in Todto He is a sled dog He Played Kuzco (Llama) In The Outback's New Groove He is a Talking Llama He Played Dudley Puppy In T.U.F.F Fox He is a Spy Dog He Played Courage In Tod the Cowardly Fox He is a Scared Dog He Played Blu In Rio (Disney Version) He is a Macaw He Played Marlin In Finding Tails He is a Clownfish He played the Beast in Beauty and the Fox He is a beast He Played Musketeer Mickey in Tod, Mr. Toad and Dudley Puppy: The Three Musketeers He Played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Deer He is a Prince He played Radio in the Brave Little Puppy he is a radio He played Skiff the Railboat in Dumbo the Blue Elephant & Friends he is a railboat He played Mufasa in The Tomato King and The Red Fox King He is a lion He played Kerchak in Couragezan (TomandJerryFan360 Style) He is a gorilla He played Dimitri in Vixeystasia As Adult Kovu in The Fox King 2: Nick's Skulk As Sammy Bagel Jr. in Sausage Party He is a Bagel As Genie in Copperladdin He is a Genie Portayals In The Mouse and the Duck - He is played by Mickey Mouse In The Wolfdog and the Lion - he is played by Balto In The Chinese and the Russian - he is played by Li Shang In The Cat & The Chicken - He is played by WALL-E In The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) - He is played by Henry the Green Engine In The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - He is played by Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) Gallery: Cliptodd.gif Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.jpg Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg Adult Tod in The Fox & The Hound (1981).jpg Tod and Copper.jpg 300px-Adult Tod.jpg 1 Adult Tod.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7240.jpg Littlefoot and Tod 3.png Trivia *His and Copper's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, How The Genie Stole Christmas, Russell and the Giant Peach, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Hoodwinked!, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Foxes Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Red Characters Category:Water Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Forest Animals Category:Adults Category:The Wilde Family Category:Young Adults Category:Husbands Category:Disney Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Animals Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel Category:1981 Introductions